


You, Me and Them

by You_are_perfect



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alpha!Lorne, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Malvo-Nygaard on its way, Fluff, Hurt!Lester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Lester, Omegaverse, Protective!Lorne, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester had a very good time with Lorne during their six months being together as partner. He never get pregnant from his previous partner, which might be a good news for him as Lorne seems to have no interest in having children.<br/>Until he checked with pregnancy kit and it was positive</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Them

**Author's Note:**

> I just put it here then.... *run away* (BTW, this was a celebration for 2000+ tweet with lovely bulecelup, which I almost forgot why was this fic was created at first place)

On his first meeting with an Alpha named Lorne Malvo, Lester knew nothing that his life would change upside down. All he thought that after he got treatment from doctor about his broken nose, he would be back to his Beta wife who happens to not love him. Well, she was not the only person who treated him like that. She was the third person he got married with after he got divorced two times before. One with Alpha male and other is Beta male. The reason he got divorced was same; he could not get pregnant from them.

He tried. Dear God he really tried. Every medicine, every tip, every way and a lot of thing. But none of them succeed. Failed to give them heir, he got threw away and left behind. What good an Omega is they cannot even give birth? After those two divorces, Lester met with Pearl who happened to be his first crush when he was in high school. He got his guts and tried to get into a relationship with her before he asked for a marriage. She accepted his proposal not seriously, but that was enough for him.

Turns out, Pearl was no different than previous spouse he had. She was abusing him emotionally whenever they were alone. She was always comparing him to his own little brother. She even told him the reason why she never looked to him whenever they had sex.

When Lester broke down, he cried alone outside under a shop and felt more pathetic. He felt someone wrapped him with a jacket and Lester looked up to see who was the kind stranger. He did not expect he met the same man at the hospital. Lorne brought him into his car and asked him what was wrong. Feeling tired and miserable, Lester burst out every problem that he kept inside his chest and cried into Lorne’s body. He felt so much warm and cozy with him even if this just their second meeting. Lester never had someone who at least sit down and hear him talk.

When Lester was done, Lorne wiped his tears with a tissue and asked him if he wanted his help. Lester was confused at first, why would a stranger suddenly wanted to help him. He did not want to owe anything from this man, it was enough of him to just be with him for a while. Still, Lorne asked Lester if this was what he truly wants. Lester did not replied to that and just looked down to his lap. Lorne lifted Lester’s chin and looked straight to his eyes and asked him a question

”Do you still want to continue this life?”

It took Lester for a while to answer, but then he shook his head and replied “No”

”Then, let me help you. Just tell me the person that you think who hurt you most and I will handle with the other. Can you do that for me?” Lorne assured Lester with the softest voice to the Omega.

Lester nodded a little before he took a piece of paper inside his pocket and scribbled the name of the people that hurt him more; the bully from his old school, his wife, two divorced spouse of him and his little brother. He gave it to Lorne when he was done with it.

Lester wanted to leave when Lorne gripped his wrist and hold him down “You don’t have to go back to your wife. You can stay with me for a night”

”I—It’s okay. I—I can go—by myself to—to my house” Lester stuttered, still not used with the kindness that man just gave to him. 

”Lester...” Lone gripped his little hand softly “Just for a night. I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to protect you” he paused for a while “Do you trust me?”

Lester did not answer anything. It was really obvious, but he felt it was a lot for him to ask more help from a stranger he just met this morning. But the idea of coming back to the house that he shares with Pearl was not sound appealing. He know he could not just follow to stranger’s house since it was dangerous, but that might be better than being heard Pearl’s hurtful words to him.

Slowly, Lester nodded a little and replied “Yes”

That was enough to make Lorne smile to him. As Lester close the door and sat comfortably on passenger’s seat, Lorne turn on the engine and drove to his motel’s room.

***

Lester felt so comfortable unlike before. The atmosphere around him felt warmer than his own house. He inched closer to the middle of the bed as he accidentally bumping to someone’s figure. Lester rubbed his eyes lazily and blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the person that was lying next to him. He looks familiar but Lester was not quite sure, until he heard his voice talking to him

”Morning, sunshine” Lorne smiled to Lester.

Lester felt like he got an electric shock straight to his body. His brain lost it function when Lorne smiled warmly to him and even praised him. His body went rigid and stiff, not even moving for an inch. He felt most of his blood went straight to his face.

”No need to be scare with me...” Lorne rubbed Lester’s hair from behind “You’re safe here with me, remember?” he reminded back to Lester.

Lester remembered what happen yesterday, but not much. He only recalled of Lorne promised to help and protect him, which was unusual. What if Lorne asked for something that Lester could not give to him? What if Lorne asked for some sort of payment? Thinking of that, Lester gulped and looked down and avoided Lorne’s eyes.

”Something bothering your head, Lester?” Lorne asked him gently, still playing with Lester’s hair.

”W—What do you w—want from me? Why do you even—help me? I’m not—I’m not even your mate or someone for you to protect” Lester stuttered his words, worried if he said wrong words he might end up badly in this morning.

”Oh, Lester...” Lorne smiled to him “Do you think I need a concrete reason to help you free from your own Hell? I just wanted to save you and that’s that”

”No—Nobody do something for free”

”But sometimes, you can give without taking, right?”

Lorne was right about that. Lester had through this kind of situation where he needs to do something for someone but in the end, he received nothing at all. Thinking back of his past, Lester tried to control his tears but in the end, he sobbed next to Lorne.

”Shh... calm down, Lester. Everything is gonna be okay” Lorne pulled Lester closer to him and embraced the little man “You’re free now, those people who hurt you before won’t do that again”

That made Lester a bit confuse and curious “What did you say?” he needed Lorne to explain what did he just said to him. What did he mean by Lester was free now?

”Remember when I asked you the name of people who made you hurt?” Lorne asked him again. Lester nodded a few times, the event was playing inside his mind even if it was a bit blur.

Lorne turn his back away from Lester for a while before he got the envelope on the nightstand, urging Lester to open it. Not wanted to disappoint with the man that treated him nicer than anyone, Lester pulled off the cover and saw some picture inside it. He poured down the entire picture onto the bed and finally got the clear images of them.

Each of them had the picture of the dead people that hurt him before.

Normal people usually started with scream or maybe even accused someone for the murder. But Lester was no normal person after what he had through in his life. He should feel guilty or worse, but he could not. Those people seems to have their end, Lester felt oddly please with it.

“Did—Did you do all of this?” Lester looked straight to his eyes, wanted some confirmation from him.

“Yes, I did” Lorne nodded a bit “What do you think?”

Lester did not know what should he say or react. He was supposed to feel bad, but he cannot feel bad at things that should be bad that happen to bad people. Even if some of them are his family, but Lester could not even give a shit to them. Why would he care for them anyway, they never care for Lester before.

”I—I shouldn’t say this but... thank you” for the first time in forever, Lester felt he could be relief now. He was safe from them now. Murders were never good thing and better solution, but Lester believed they deserve it. He might be an Omega, but that did not meant he need to think like one.

“I’m glad you like it” Lorne sighed gladly. He knew this Omega would not react badly with his ‘gifts’. Nobody could stay with him and accept this unless that person had a twisted mind like him. And it seems that Lester showed the characteristic that he wanted as a partner. Lorne did not think he made a bad choice, Lester indeed was the one for him.

Lester for his part, felt something unusual inside him. He never through this feeling with his previous partner, this one was better and complicated. With Lorne, Lester felt safe and sound as if nothing can hurt him. There was something bubbling inside him in a good way. He must not got that feeling with a killer, but God know how much he wanted this.

A sudden realization hit Lester’s mind. Ironically that people that hurt him die, they were also the only people that Lester knew. Now that they were gone, Lester was simply alone on his own. He did not want to be alone again, being nothing and unwanted again. What should he do now?

Sensing Lester’s discomfort, Lorne cradled Lester’s face with both of his hand and bore his eyes to him “I know this might be not a good time for me to ask, but do you want to stay longer with me? Probably as something... more than this?”

Lester felt like he wanted to just hug this man immediately. This Lorne Malvo seems to know and understand what he wanted and what he need. There was doubt inside him, but Lester believed that he might be the good Alpha for him.

Not waiting any moment, Lester nodded and replied “Yes”

***

It had been half a year for Lester living with Lorne. He had been trying to understand Lorne’s behaviour. Lorne was sometime sarcastic and never care with someone’s shit that did not matter for him. He was also secretive with most people except Lester. But when he was with the Omega, he tends to be sweet-mouthed, protective and often made him feel equal with him. Sure, he had his own flaws, but Lester embraced it as in return for Lorne accepted him. 

The Alpha worked as a dentist at small clinic, but that was just a disguise for him and sort of like part-time job for him. He said to Lester that he was a debt collector, whenever people hired him to hunt someone that broke their promise and other stuff, Lorne hunt them down and settle the problem. Most of the time, it involved someone’s death. Lester received the news with acceptance, not even care that Lorne killed people. Some people deserves it.

While Lorne becomes a dentist, Lester work as insurance seller at different company unlike before. He thought to choose a workplace that more nearer with Lorne’s small clinic. That way, he did not have to work so far away from Lorne and occasionally could meet with him whenever he wanted to. Lorne was objecting the idea of Lester having a job because of safety reason, but after he had been persuaded by him, Lorne had to agree in the end.

The first six month was heaven for Lester. He always thought that he would be stuck in horrible relationship with horrible person that only want heir from him only. Lorne was different partner than he had before. He might look horrible person to normal people’s eyes for their eyes, but only Lester saw the kindness that really rare shown to people and exclusively for Lester only.

Of course, Lester was still sad that he could not get pregnant. Being sterile meant that Lester could not have babies with Lorne. He wished to have something to tie him with that dark man, buthe was unable biologically. Plus, Lorne did not seem the type that would want to settle down and have children. With the kind of lifestyle that he carried, having children might be a difficulty. Maybe Lester should accepted the facts that he never have children.

But then again, life always turned up to be fucked up when we did not expected it.

***

Lester felt something wrong in his belly. He thought he had a stomach ache, but his sickness not even getting any better after he took some pills and rest. He keep having mood swing and always vomited whenever he eat. Worried and suspected something, Lester went to the pharmacy and bought pregnancy kit. The possibilities was near impossible, but most symptom he got through almost similar with what happen to the future mother when they were pregnant.

Lorne was not at home that night, leaving Lester alone on his own here. He got used with this and knowing that Lorne was out for his work. He was relieved that Lorne was not here as he did not want for him to know about his problem. Sometime, Lorne can be a tad of annoying when it comes about Lester’s well-being. Especially after Lorne knotted and bonded to him as mate a few weeks ago. It was good to have privacy time just for a night only.

He went to the bathroom and pulled out the tester from its box. Following the steps carefully, Lester wished that he was wrong, maybe that it just his imagination and he got tricked by it. He hoped that he was wrong this time, Lester could not deal if this was real.

As he got the result, Lester felt like he wanted to die.

Double line.

Positive.

“Aww, heck! What should I do? What should I do?!” Lester started to get anxious all over him. He could not have babies inside him! How can he failed in the past few years and suddenly succeed with Lorne? In other reality and times, Lester would be the most grateful man on Earth for finally being pregnant now. Unfortunately, Lorne would not want this. If he find out about this, Lorne definitely leave him just like other partner before and Lester will all alone again. He could not lose him that fast.

“Relax Lester, you can hide this news. Just don’t tell Lorne that you are pregnant and you will be fine” he calmed himself down and believed there would be solution. Still, the trick could only work for a few months. Once his belly got bigger than usual, Lorne would ask him and Lester will have no idea to answer except to tell the truth.

But Lester did not want to think of the future. Right now, he thought it was better for him to zip his mouth and say nothing about this.

***

Lorne was not a blind man. He always observes the surrounding and always knew when there is something wrong. With the job he have, his eyes become sharper and easily notice the problem around him.

Lately, Lester seems to be avoiding him. He always flinched whenever Lorne touched him or ignoring his calls for a few times. Lorne thought that Lester might have a bad day so he just let go of it. However, it had been a month for Lester behave like this and it irked Lorne to know why as he wanted to help his mate.

Lorne asked Lester if he did something wrong, wondering if he could solve whatever Lester’s problem in his mind. Lester just shook his head and said everything was fine, which was lie when his eyes told entirely opposite of it. Lorne not going to give up easily, he repeatedly asked the same question every day. Ended up with receiving the same answer from him.

_Did he do something wrong that Lester chose to hide it from?_ Lorne thought of that in his mind. If that was true, then Lorne had not been a good mate for Lester. That idea alone was enough to make his gut clenched tightly than before. What if Lester would leave him later? That was not what he want right now. He had good times with that small man and he does not want it to stop it early. If this was end, everything would be pointless to the Alpha.

Lorne tried to find out his problem. It was not a problem for him to extract the information from Lester since that man obviously a bad liar, Lorne just chose to ignore and respect his privacy. However, he had to break that to know his trouble and Lorne could help him like always.

Lorne followed Lester from behind. Lorne had been told by Lester that he went to the work, but from the road he took it was clearly that he went somewhere else. Nearly an hour of driving, both of them arrived to a small clinic. Lester parked at the parking lot and got out from the car as he went inside into the building.

Lorne started to think. Was Lester sick or something? Why he could not even tell Lorne? If it because of Lester did not want to bother Lorne with his sickness, then his Omega must not even thought of that in first place. Him being secretive enough to make Lorne disturbed.

What if it was something else? What if Lester meets someone that he did know? Was there any reason that Lester hides anything from him? 

The Alpha waited patiently inside his car. He kept tapping his hand on the dasboard. He wanted to barge into the clinic and see what was Lester up to, but that would be inappropriate and Lester would not appreciated that. It was better for him to do this secretly.

After almost an hour, Lester finally got out from the clinic with brown envelope tucked inside his arm. The smaller man sighed in front of the door before he put the envelope inside his orange puffy jacket. He then started his way into his car before he went somewhere else.

Lorne just looked at Lester as he was gone, not bothered to trailed him from behind. Instead, he left his car and entered into same small clinic that Lester went to. There was several patient were waiting for their turn while a receptionist was sitting at the counter.

“Hello, sir. Anything I could help for you?” asked the receptionist to Lorne.

“Yes. I was wondering if you had the patient with blonde hair that was wearing orange jacket.” Lorne described Lester to the receptionist.

“Ah, you mean Lester Nygaard. Yes, we had him in our list. Unfortunately, he just left the clinic a few minutes ago” the receptionist answered him as she checked to her paper.

“It’s okay. By the way, do you know why he was here? Did he get any sickness or something?” Lorne inquired another information from her.

“Who are you by the way?” the receptionist stared to the man. She needs to hide the personal information of the patient from anyone except their families only. If the man was one of them, she would be happily to tell him.

“I’m his mate” Lorne answered with a smile on his face.

“Oh. Oh!” the receptionist beamed and smiled back to him “Well in that case that should not be a problem. But haven’t he tell you yet?”

“Tell me what?” Lorne felt his heart was beating faster than usual, was it bad news or something?

“Your mate Lester, he was pregnant! Congratulation sir!” the receptionist chimed and congratulated to him.

_What?!_

***

Lester was in the living room when Lorne got home that night. Unlike usual where Lorne would asked him how was his days or asked Lester if he need anything, Lorne was dead quiet this time. He seemed as he just saw or heard something that just took his soul away.

Lester got worried with the look on his face. What did just happen to his mate? Did his work got wrong? Did someone just escaped from him? Or what is it something else that bothered his mind?

Lorne went to sit down next to Lester, held Lester’s hand tightly and gazed to his eyes. Lorne’s thumb danced on Lester’s hand slowly, still locking his eyes to the Omega. Something unreadable was on his eyes, Lester could not put on what was it.

“Lester...” Lorne paused “Are you pregnant?”

Lester felt like this was the end of his life.

Without even thinking anything, Lester pulled his hand away from the Alpha and ran away from the house quickly. He got into the car and started to drive, leaving behind Lorne with an unanswered statement. In his mind, there was only one destination he could think of to go right now.

***

Lester just check-in into same room in the same motel where he and Lorne had their first slept together. He stepped inside into this small room before he laid down onto the size King white bed. He did not even bothered to take off his jacket. He felt too cold even with the heater on. 

Lester took a deep breath before he covered his whole face with both of his hand. He felt guilty for doing this to the man that constantly help and protect him. Still, he could not even tell Lorne the truth about his condition. God, he rather has his head blow into pieces rather than watching Lorne leaving him behind

Tears fell from his eyes when he thought of that. His whole body was shaking and shivering with the despair that loomed all around him. Lester loves his mate, Lorne, more than anything. But he also loves the baby that was growing inside him too. He had been waiting for the baby for a very long time.

Lester did not want to choose either of them. He could not live without Lorne and he also could not live without the baby. However, when the situation leave him no choose, he would do the abortion if that the only way to stay with Lorne. Oh, how he wish for his mate really wants and loves the baby inside him as much as he is

Knock Knock

“Who’s there?” Lester muffled in his cry.

The door creaked and opened slowly. When Lester got a better look, it was Lorne who was standing and closing the door behind him. Lorne still has his quiet eyes upon him, not showing any emotion on his face right now

Lester moved back behind until his back hit the headboard. He pulled the sheets and covered himself like a small cocoon around him. He did not dare to meet with Lorne right now; he was too scare to accept any bad news or reaction from him. He wanted to hide himself in the darkness until Lorne leave him!

“Lester, dear...” Lorne patted Lester’s head that covered with sheet “Look at me, please? You know that I will never hurt you...”

Lester hesitated for a while. Some parts of him wanted to obey and pull off the sheet, but other parts of him still wanted to hide under the cover. After contemplating for a few moment, Lester slowly pulled down the sheets that covered his head, but still wrapped his whole body with the sheet.

“Good boy” Lorne smiled to him, presented him with the same praises whenever Lester did something good to him.

Lester’s face blushed with red when he got that praise. For a minute, he almost forgot the problem that cooped inside his head. He had been missing for his praises for a very long time.

Noticing that Lester had been eased up a bit, Lorne asked again the same question that Lester refused to answer before “Tell me Lester, are you pregnant?”

Lester hanging his head low down, avoiding Lorne’s eyes to him. He considered for a while whether to ignore the question or tell Lorne the truth. Gaining his courage, Lester nodded his head a little and mumbled ‘Yes’ to him. Lester expected for the worse from his mate, but that did not happened 

Instead with the soft voice and his hand caressed Lester’s cheek, Lorne requested for an answer “Why you didn’t tell me before?”

“I—I thought that—that you will leave me when you know that I’m—pregnant...” Lester trembled in his voice. He clutched tightly to the sheet as the nervousness and sadness increase inside him.

“Lester...” Lorne soothed him down and cradled his face to his hands “I’m not going to leave you ever. Not even when you have our child inside you. I was happy to know that you are carrying the baby in your belly” he rubbed his thumb to Lester’s face.

“I thought—I thought— I thought that you hate children...” Lester explained the reason why he believed that Lorne would leave as soon as he know about his condition.

“Why do you think of that?” Lorne’s brow furrowed, a bit confused with that statement.

“You told me that you don’t care for children when I asked you about them a few months ago” the smaller man reminded him back the past.

Lorne chuckled softly, a bit amused before he replied back “I think there’s a bit misunderstand there. What I meant is that I do not care for them because they already have their own guardian and parent. It’s not my duty to care for them. But this one...” Lorne paused for a while as he rubbed Lester’s belly “This one I will care and love as much as I cherish you because this baby is our kid. And I will always protect my family no matter what it cost”

Knowing the truth, Lester’s tear fell again, but this time with happily. Of course his mate would want the baby inside him. How can Lester be so doubt about him? He was really stupid to think that Lorne would leave him anyway.

Lester burrowed his face to Lorne’s chest and sobbed “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have trust you more than this. I was stupid, so stupid that you would leave me behind...”

“Shh... it’s okay. It’s okay, Lester. I’m not mad at you. I understand you” Lorne patted Lester’s back and gave him comfort. He wrapped Lester’s waist with his other arm and pulled Lester closer to him.

“Please don’t cry, Lester. It’s not good if our baby sense your distress. They will sad too when they feel your emotion” Lorne keep shushed him down, worried if Lester’s sadness might affect their child.

Lester controlled his tears, finally stopped to cry. His hand still gripped tightly to Lorne’s jacket, not even attempted to move further than him. Enough for days he had been ignored his mate, he missed him dearly now.

Lester lifted his head and drowned himself to Lorne’s dark eyes, his chest fluttered with happiness as he looked to his Alpha’s face “You really want me... and them. Not even thought to leave us..”

“Of course I want you and the baby. Why would I want to leave you? It’s been a long time since think of to have a family with you ever since I met you” Lorne admitted to him and continued “Just you, me and them...”

***

9 months later... 

Lester yawned as he woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes lazily and leaned back to the headboard. Lester wanted to lay down under his comforter, but he had other things to do this morning.

Lester turned his head to see his mate and wake him up, but Lorne was not on the bed. Confusion started to attack Lester’s head, but then he remember where could be Lorne right now at this moment.

He got up from the bed and left their room. He went to the other room where Lorne was coddled one of the twin inside his arm. The other one, the baby boy, was sleeping soundly in his crib.

“Ah, good morning Lester. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. I thought I wanted to give you some rest after you got home from the hospital after getting this babies out” Lorne greeted to Lester.

“It’s fine. It’s not a matter of importance anyway” Lester simply smiled to him and stared to his baby girl in Lorne’s arm. She had his blue eyes and blonde hair like Lester. She gurgled happily when Lester poked her left cheek softly.

“Lara seems to be pleased with you here now” Lorne amused, but then the baby boy woke up from his sleep and yawned a little. He blinked his eyes a few times until he saw his mother, then moved his tiny hand as if he wanted to reach to Lester.

“Hold on Leo, Mommy got you now” Lester put his hand into the crib before carried his baby into his arm. Leo made a happy noise when he felt his mother’s presence and pressed his face to Lester.

Lester felt like he wanted to see Leo being like this, he seems to be a bit resembled with Lorne with his brown eyes and a brown hair. In his mind, Leo could be how Lorne might look when he was a baby a long time ago.

Lester leaned his head to Lorne’s shoulder, wanted to get some scent from him again before he said “Thank you, Lorne”

“For what?” Lorne turned his head to Lester.

“Everything. You give me protection, you give me companion, you give me home and you give me...” Lester paused for a while “You give me our beautiful children”

“I’m the one who should say thank you to you, Lester. Had I didn’t meet you, probably my life will be still dark as ever. You’re my sunshine” Lorne kissed Lester’s forehead.

Lester closed his eyes as he received his kiss. Every affection he got from Lorne was precious things to him. He wanted to remember and kept it inside his mind forever.

“Now, my life is complete. With you and our children together as a family”


End file.
